Before It All Began
by Never Believe the Believable
Summary: Before it all began... They truly did meet once. And of course, it was through song... Oneshot.


Er... Don't ask me where this came from. I have no idea. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but I DO love "Some Day My Prince Will Come", so...

Please enjoy ^-^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, nor do I own any of the songs from that movie.

* * *

  
A sweet melody danced through the long grasses of the spacious field. A young girl with hair as dark as night and skin as white and smooth as snow lay amongst the grass, cushioned by the many layers of her honey coloured skirts. Arms sprawled as far away from her tiny body as she could reach, she stared at the soft fluffy clouds as they lazily floated in the clear blue sky above.

Bold, red lips parted and a voice as young and sparkling as chimes filled the air………

"_Some day my prince will come.  
Some day I'll find my love.  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me!_

_He'll whisper, 'I love you'  
And steal a kiss or two._

_Though he's far away,  
I'll find my love some day…  
Some day when my dreams come true."_

The little girl smiled at her loving tune and proceeded to make a grass crown as she hummed the song again. Not a moment after her earthy crown was finished, a frantic woman in a tattered dress hurriedly made her way across the field. Tripping several times, in which she would be completely hidden from the girl's view by the tall grasses, she eventually stood in front of the girl.

"Young Miss!" she shrieked with a large huff. "You know full well what Her Majesty will say if she hears of your little adventures beyond the castle walls!"

The young girl lowered her head to stare at the now dull grass crown in her lap. Whimpering slightly, she whispered, "But Maria…No one notices I'm gone, anyway…" A light sniffle was quickly muffled by small hand.

Maria's eyes softened as she stared down at the young Princess. Heaving a deep sigh, she gathered her skirts in her hands and plopped herself next to the tearful child. Bringing her into a warm hug, she reminded her, "That is not true, my dear. I am here, am I not?"

The Princess buried her face in Maria's shoulder and whispered, more to herself than Maria, "Only you, Maria, only you…"

Absentmindedly, Maria ran her lean fingers through the Princess' many dark strands of hair. "Princess…" she spoke with an almost wistful tone.

The Princess in question lifted her head slightly to pear at her caregiver of many years. "Yes, Maria?" she inquired with a slight sniff to ease her runny nose.

"Could you, perhaps," Maria paused and tilted her head to the side as she stared intently at a small red ladybug who was currently making her way up Maria's simple, brown shoes, "Could you, perhaps, sing the little melody you were singing before, once again?"

Shining azure eyes stared up at the woman in shock before slowly softening and glancing at the forest at the edge of the clearing. A peaceful smile played along her deep, crimson lips as she seemingly sang to both Maria and the mysterious forest.

_"Some day my prince will come.  
Some day we'll meet again.  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever, I know._

_Some day when spring is here,  
We'll find our love anew.  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring,  
Some day when my dreams come true…"_

As her song slowed to a mere hum, Maria rested her puzzled gaze upon the small Princess in her lap. "'Some day we'll meet **again**_'_?"

The Princess giggled, "Why, of course. Again." Abruptly jumping out of her friend's hold, she twirled around to face the looming trees not far away. A playful wink was thrown at the forest before she giggled merrily once more before dashing towards the castle. Maria gave a startled cry and promptly ran after her little mistress.

Just on the outskirts of the field, a young boy hid discreetly behind a large and old oak tree. Having watched the Princess for some time and having listened to her song, he smiled secretively before whispering his own song into the wind.

_"One song,  
I have but one song.  
One song,  
Only for you…_

_One love  
That has possessed me.  
One love  
Thrilling me through…"_


End file.
